An Untold Story of the Shire
by RobynPepsiGoddess1
Summary: A hobbit you are, but you're something of enchantment. Never forget that!" A tale of two young hobbit maidens and the trials they face saving the day. &R if you please?
1. In the Beginning

__

This is the tale of a most unlikely friendship one could wish to see. The Shire-folk were no strangers to strange tales, having witnessed the most unusual people to come to and from the outside world. But this was something no-one had ever seen before. 

And it would change their lives forever…

It was during the confusion of the whereabouts of the One Ring, when the great leaders of the White Council had gathered and the deception of Saruman began, that a stranger emerged from the woods of Buckland. He was a hobbit by stature, but a queer one to the eyes of others. For a hobbit to remain unknown in the Shire is a strange thing indeed. His hair was uncurled, and as bright as fire, and he walked with a skip in his step, singing songs in a tongue unheard of in the lands. 

He took up residence at the Ivy Bush Inn, and finally his name reached the ears of curious hobbits. _Feanaro. _Dashing, and quick on his feet, Feanaro turned out to be an entertainer of sorts, playing a reed pipe while he did chores to earn his keep. He became a friendly face in Hobbiton, always willing to help out. Soon, he was a good, well known friend, and beloved by many. 

But nobody really knew who he was. For you see, Feanaro was a creature of curiosity, and mischief. A fox-sprite, the legend nearly forgotten in the Third Age, having once been part of folk-tales in the land of Rohan but now a aged memory. They were known well in the East, as tricksters and if treated well, brought good luck and fortune. Dear Feanaro, had all the intention of bringing trouble to the wee folk of the Shire, but he'd fallen in love. A fair hobbit- maiden, known as Ruby Bumblefoot, of the Haysend , and gentle as the soft clouds of twilight. 

Fox-sprites are cursed in a way…they can take the form of any individual but are always alone, out-casted. Feanaro set about wooing the shy Ruby, and their love was true and pure. They were wed in the spring of 2971 of the Third Age, and all seemed well. Yet it was not meant to be. 

Somebody witnessed Feanaro's true form, and told the others. Horrified that a demon had slipped by unnoticed into their lives, panic set. Coming home from working in the fields, Feanaro was set upon by several youths, who dragged him kicked and snarling to a gathered crowd. 

Ruby was there, terrified and confused. 

"What are they saying, my Feanaro!? They say you're a demon!" 

But his only thought was to protect his mate, his lovely wife and in the heat of the moment, Feanaro transformed into his true self, a fox with a coat of gold-red.

Eyes flashing, he set upon those between he and Ruby. But alas, in the minds of simple folk, he was no longer considered a friend and they cast him out, into the darkness. Dejected and heartbroken by Ruby's horror, Feanaro slipped away, away from the home he'd come to love. But he would not be forgotten. For he had left with Ruby, their child to be. 

In the autumn of that year, little Bramblerose was born into the household. She was a wonder to behold! For like her father, she had the uncurled red hair and slender body. But, being that she was a half-breed, Bramblerose had a splendid fox-tail that moved with a life of its own. Her pointed ears were slightly more elegant that most, with a soft covering of fur. 

Ruby, beside herself with sadness, died within the next year, leaving her sister, a fat and voluptuous woman called Sweetpea to care for the disfigured child. Though Hobbits are suspicious and untrusting of other folk, they would never harm a child. 

So, wee Bramblerose grew up in the Bumblefoot household, and the family came to love her as one of their own. Sadly, the other hobbits did their best to ignore the small girl so, she spent most of her childhood alone. 

The fox-child did not mind, as she disliked the stares she received from the other children. As the years wore on, and the outside world became clouded in shadow and evil, the Shire remained, thankfully, untouched. Seasons came and went, and the children grew. 

Sweetpea had a baby, whom they called Dolly. Bramblerose was delighted with the new playmate, and watched over her loyally. There was no denying, despite her tail and features, that Bramblerose carried a certain exotic look about her, even at a young age. 

In was in the year of 2977, that the fox-child was playing idly a few yards from the burrow where the Bumblefoots lived, that a few young boys walked that way and in the innocence of children, began to tease her. 

"Why do ye have a tail? Only animals have tails!" a brash youth jeered down at the girl, who sat in the dust, her small doll forgotten in slack hands. 

"I'm..I'm no animal!" she snapped back, standing up to her full height, to which she realized with dismay, reached his chin. 

"I hear your Da was a beast, which is why you 'ave a tail!" 

That did it. Her fist came out of nowhere, and sent the boy down into the dirt. 

Another boy looked at her incredulously 

"Girls aren't supposed to hit boys!" 

Her bottom lip trembling, Bramblerose turned to him and bared her little white teeth. 

"I'm no girl am I?" 

Eyes wide, the boys turned and fled, leaving the little shuddering girl behind. 

"She may bite us!! Run! Run!" 

They gathered at the end of the dirt road where some more children were, and some laughter and pointing occurred. 

"You're not a girl! Look at you!" a blonde pretty girl giggled. Suddenly self-conscious, Bramblerose turned and fled into the nearby orchard, away from scrutiny. Unseen among the throng of children, blue eyes filled with concern, a young Frodo Baggins looked on with sympathy. 

The sun had set in the west, the orange clouds fading to green, and several stars shone in the east. A half-moon gleamed brightly down on the Shire, through the stirring leaves of the old crabapple tree. 

Sat in this tree, cheeks wet with tears, was Bramblerose. Her heart was sick with loneliness. Why was she so different? Her brush of a tail curled around her feet, and a sob wracked her thin body. 

"Bramblerose?" came a hushed voice, whom she recognized as Sweetpea. Eyes wide, she crept into a lower branch and gazed down at the kindly face of the only mother she'd ever known. To her surprise, a small figure stood next to Sweetpea. It was Frodo Baggins, looking rather uncomfortable under her scrutiny. 

"My little Bramblerose, I heard what happened." Sweetpea spoke gently, " Young Master Baggins told me the whole thing." 

Pale hazel eyes slid over to the young boy again, before settling back on Sweetpea. 

"They called me an animal, Auntie" she blurted, fresh tears springing out. The elderly woman moved forward, arms wide. 

"Come here, wee one." 

Hastily climbing down, Bramblerose threw herself into the soft embrace and sobbed anew. 

"What am I, Auntie, why do I look like this?" came the muffled cries. Sweetpea looked up from her small bundle and smiled kindly to young Frodo, who stood respectfully to the side, concern marring his fair face. 

Holding the young girl by her shoulders, Sweetpea brushed the tears from flushed cheeks, and a sweet smile followed. 

"You are special my girl. Hobbit you are, but you're something of enchantment as well. Never forget that." 

Some misery fell from the girl's face, as she stared back. 

  
"R-really Auntie? T-then why does everyone hate me?" 

Sweetpea straightened up, holding her hand out, which Bramblerose took quickly 

"Not everyone hates you, Bramblerose. They just don't understand you. One day I'm sure they will. Be patient with them" 

Her attention turned to Frodo, who stood quietly, hands behind his back

.

"Thank you, Master Frodo. If it hadn't been for you, our girl would have been lost for quite some time." 

The dark head nodded shyly before he spoke honestly

"Well, I'm glad Miss Bramblerose is alright" Frodo shuffled from foot to foot "..its getting late, and Bilbo will wonder where I am." 

Sweetpea nodded "Give my best to Master Bilbo, will you?" 

The boy waved and took off running towards Bag End. Bramblerose watched him leave, a look of confusion on her pale face. 

"Why did he help you find me?" 

A knowing look came over the older woman's face as she lead the way back to their home   
" I think he understands you" 


	2. On a Day Like This

Chapter 2: 'On a Day like this…' 

"DOLLY BUMBLEFOOT! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANCE!!" 

The piercing yell of old Sweetpea seemed to rattle the very tree Bramblerose was currently lounging in. Startled, the young girl slinked out onto the wide branch and watched, as her dear cousin Dolly stormed out of the house. An affectionate smile graced the young girl's features, as the other hobbit-lass whirled round to face her mother. 

Dolly was a hobbit through and through, with plump features and a merry smile that always made one somewhat happier. She possessed rich dark hair, that curled and wove like liquid chocolate. It made Bramblerose endlessly envious, who's bright red hair was considered an oddity, not a blessing. Her cousin also had dark, soulful eyes that right now were flashing in anger. 

Dolly was a perfect hobbitess in many ways save one. Her temper. And guess who she took that trait from?

Enter Sweetpea. 

"Why did you have to go and start a fight with those lads? Goodness, the neighbors are in an uproar!" 

Bramblerose cringed lower on the branch, as Sweetpea continued. 

"So, instead of me hearing from the neighbors, of how you threw poor Sancho in the Brandywine River, how about _you _tell me what happened?!" 

Mother and daughter stared each other down until Dolly finally spat it out . 

"They were makin' fun of her, Mum." 

In the old oak tree, Bramblerose felt her heart sink, and her tail droop. So…they still spoke about her. Sitting back on the branch, so her back was against the gnarled trunk, she continued to listen. 

"And that Sancho is the worst! He's never liked her since she bit him that one time! And he deserved it then too!"

The foxling felt a surge of gratitude for her cousin, who always seemed to stand up for her! That was loyalty. 

Sweetpea sighed, her anger deflating. " You didn't have to beat them all up though." she grumbled, but with a hint of humor in her voice. 

Dolly suddenly snickered, and soon Sweetpea joined in, before they were both laughing. 

"Sancho got what was coming to him" Dolly declared with a sniff, as her mother stopped giggling. Attempting a stern frown, Sweetpea wound up smiling 

"Well, remember. He's a Sackville-Baggins and the worst of them! Mind your business and if he gives you or Bramblerose any more trouble, let me know. Alright?..I can't hear you?"

Dolly sighed before smiling finally " Okay Mum, you have a deal." the hobbit-lass paused and looked around 

"Speaking of which, where is Bramblerose?" 

Sweetpea shrugged as she started to head back indoors, where her stew simmered over the fire.

"Who knows with that girl. She has the wild spirit of 'er father, it'll take her far and wide, mark my words. 

Dolly grinned at her retreating mother's back, before looking up at the old oak tree. Its branches lay empty, as the occupant has vacated just before they finished. Dolly had know her cousin was listening the entire time, and now bade a hasty retreat. Little sneak! But she'd felt protective of her elder step-sister since she was old enough to understand what Bramblerose was. 

And if anyone messed with her, ooooh! Smacking her fist into her palm in a very unlady-like gesture, Dolly hurried indoors to help her mother with dinner. 

Her bare feet whispered through the tall grasses of the glade, as the young woman ran like wildfire. It was her favorite thing to do, besides eat and read. Running felt like flying at times. Occasionally, she found she could run on all fours, but disliked the notion of running like an animal. And if anyone saw her, she'd never live it down. 

The early afternoon sun was warm on her pale skin, as she jumped a low fence as though it were not there. The Shire was beautiful all year round, the fox-maiden decided with a smile. Even in the bleak months of Fall, like now, you can still enjoy the sun. 

The fox-tail she possessed flickered and flashed behind her, as she cleared a broken log, and landed smoothly on the dusty lane that led up to her destination : Bagend. 

Smoothly her moss-green skirt, and checking to see that her brown waistcoat was all in order, Bramblerose timidly approached the gate and opened it. She noticed some gardening tools lying on the soft grass of Mr. Baggin's well-tended garden and wondered where Mr. Gamgee had disappeared to. 

"Hello Miss Bramblerose!" a warm voice spoke directly behind her. For all her enhanced senses, Bramblerose did tend to daydream at times. Jumping in surprise, she whirled round to see the gentle Samwise Gamgee, currently stood in the path with a wheelbarrow in front of him. 

"Here to learn your letters again?" he inquired with a good-natured smile. Ever the bashful one, Bramblerose nodded quickly before moving aside to allow him past. 

Trundling down the path, he set the wheelbarrow down and turned to her, wiping his muddy hands on a hankerchief. 

"Plantin' some bulbs now. They should sleep all winter before blooming in the spring. Do you like snowdrops Miss. Bramblerose?" 

Once again, the girl nodded with a quick smile, as the gardener knelt down and continued to talk away about various plants. 

This was their usual routine before the two bachelors of Bag End would return from running errands. Bramblerose would stand and watch as Samwise spoke of the earth. It pleased her to hear him speak so lovingly of his craft, and she enjoyed these conversations, though she said little. At times she would chime in a question or a helpful tip, and the hobbit would turn with a delighted smile.

"Here now! Miss Bramblerose certainly knows her stuff!" causing the young girl to chuckle. This went on for a half hour, before Bramblerose's ears twitched, and she turned towards the lane. 

There walking towards them, was Bilbo Baggins, a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye. Behind him, thumbs tucked in his waistcoat pockets, strode young Frodo Baggins. Unlocking the gate, Bilbo bustled up the steps, stopping to chat to Samwise briefly about the weather. 

Bramblerose often stood a few steps higher, waiting patiently for Mister. Bilbo, but it was often Frodo who made it first. 

"Afternoon Miss. Bramblerose" he greeted with a bow. Fumbling, Bramblerose curtsied and smiled hesitantly, before Bilbo disrupted their meeting. 

"Ah hello dear Bramblerose! Here for your letters eh? Come on come on, lets get the kettle on, and we'll begin!" he cried with much enthusiasm. For the promised tea or teaching Bramblerose, who knew?

And with that, she was whisked into Bag End, leaving Frodo and Sam to chat about their daily goings-on. 

"The garden's looking well! Should hope for an easy winter" Frodo commented, as Samwise dug into the soft earth. He grunted in reply 

"We've been lucky so far, Mister. Frodo." 

After a few minutes of good conversation, Frodo excused himself into the house, and pulled off his coat. As he hung it on a hook, he hear a clear voice reciting a line from a well-known storybook. He snuck along to the kitchen door, and peeked around the corner, to see Bilbo and Bramblerose sat across the kitchen table from each other, mugs of tea at their elbows. 

"Good good" his uncle murmured, as the young hobbit-maiden finished the paragraph and looked up at him expectantly. 

There was a pause, before Bilbo clapped his hands in delight 

"You've been practicing haven't you? You're as fast a learner as Frodo was! Lets move on to your writing shall we?" 

Frodo's eyes fell to the fox-tail that appeared from a small hole cut below the waistband of her skirt. It waved lazily back and forth, with a life of its own. His gaze traveled up to her hair, as she faced away from him. 

Right now, a shaft of sun was hitting the highlights in her hair, turning them to gold-red. She was…enchanting. 

Frodo was never one to voice his feelings on girls. Sure he'd had crushes and first-kisses before, but Bramblerose had remained etched on his heart since they were young. He remembered the way people treated him after his parents died, the hushed looks, the hurtful teasing of children. When Bramblerose's father was driven from the Shire, and her mother died in shame, it was their child that suffered the brunt of cruel words and looks. She'd taken to hiding in their large garden when they were younger, under the Hyacinth bush when the rumors and whispers grew to loud for her sensitive ears. Bilbo was forever plucking her up and taking her home, but not after giving her a mug of cocoa or hot toddy. 

Walking into the kitchen, he glanced at Bramblerose who looked up and smiled. His heartbeat quickened somewhat.

"Mister Baggin's says I'm getting really good!" she declared in a moment of daring, and flashed a fanged grin. Frodo chuckled and leant against the china cabinet. 

"You've always been a fast learner, Bramblerose." he admitted. She bashfully smiled and took a sip of tea before clearing her throat politely. 

"Um… so, its you and Mister Bilbo' s birthday soon! It seems he's planning something massive!" 

Before Frodo could answer, Bilbo answered for him 

"You're right you are! Its going to be my hundred and eleventh birthday, and Frodo will be hitting his tweens! Must celebrate in the best way I know how! Got to shock the locals you know. " 

Frodo and Bramblerose exchanged grins as he continued to chatter vaguely about his party. If only they knew how shocking the event would be!!


	3. Of Parties, Wizards and Partings

Thanks for the reviews so far! After this chapter, it will develop into the original story I have planned, but for now, bear with me. ^_^ Enjoy! 

There was a curious scent on the wind, in the days before Bilbo's birthday. It carried many hidden secrets, many whispers from afar. At times, the halfling known as Bramblerose would pick these up, and feel troubled. Bad things lay beyond the Shire, things that hunted and searched for…

"Oi! Bramble!" Suddenly, a strawberry connected with the girl's temple. 

Jumping, her gaze met Dolly's impatient one. The two were at the kitchen table, preparing to make some of Sweetpea's renowned strawberry jam. It was payment in a way, for Bilbo teaching Bramblerose to read and write. Sweetpea would may his favorite jam, free of charge. 

"You were off in a dream…I was saying, what do you make of those strange folks in the wagons? The ones we see coming into the Shire?" 

Pulling a stem from the plump strawberry she grasped, Bramblerose shook her head. 

"I believe they're here of Mr. Baggin's request. You know, for the party." 

A big grin stole across the rosy face of Dolly's, as she cut the fruit into smaller pieces. 

"Oh, yes. The paaarty" she crooned and started humming a jolly tune, her excitement evident. 

The older girl smiled for a moment at the sight of her cousin so happy, before standing up with a scrape of the wooden stool. 

"I'd better go and see if Auntie is on her way home." she said, crossing to the round front door. Dolly barely looked up, so caught up in the images of the birthday feast. 

Chuckling, Bramblerose slipped out into the pale light of mid-morning, and began her walk down to the bottom of the lane. For as long as she could remember, Sweetpea was considered something of a midwife to the residents of Hobbiton, and liked to make her rounds on recent mothers and their newborns. The young woman had taken to meeting her foster-mother on her way home, and walking her back. 

It was on this day, that a scent floated on the wind, causing the fox-maiden to stop in her tracks, and tilt her head skyward. It was the scent of pipe-weed, but that was normally the case with hobbits. But this also had the scent of…gunpowder…which meant fireworks.   


Eyes alight, Bramblerose took off running at a frightening speed, down the lane. She flew past Sweetpea with a gasped laugh

"Gandalf! Here!" 

Sweetpea, blinking in surprise, watched the girl vault over a wagon with ease and shook her head at the energy she had. 

It seemed, that a cloud of smoke sat in a ring around the familiar, pointed hat that belonged to the old wizard, that was Gandalf the Grey.

Bursting out from the bushes, red hair falling wayward about her flushed face, Bramblerose grinned and waved to the old wizard from the side of the road. 

Those great busy eyebrows shot up in delight, and he pulled to a halt, the old wagon creaking over every stone. Tilting his hat back slightly, the old wizard puffed out another gust of smoke before smiling. 

"If it isn't young Bramblerose? I barely recognized you…save for the…well…"

He indicated with his pipe, to the tail that peeped from behind her, and she laughed, a clear merry laugh. 

"Well, this will never change" she admitted, with a wag of the tail. 

The wizard, to Bramblerose, represented someone who was different from the hobbits. Different, like her. He was the unknown, what lay beyond the rolling hills of green and lazing streams. She enjoyed his stories very much. 

She didn't keep him long, merely to greet him and drink in the sight of one of the dearest memories she could remember. You see, Gandalf was the one who tried to protect Feanaro during the casting out. And afterwards, when she was young and merely a cub, he'd shown her no ill treatment, but rather gave her a warm smile and told her stories about her kind and others.

It was a long time ago, and her memory dim, but it was still there. That kindness to a creature like her. 

Finally, off the cart trundled, carrying the hunched over wizard, puffing like a chimney. Bramblerose watched him until he disappeared from sight before dancing in excitement. 

'The Party will be perfect with Gandalf now here!! I can't wait!' she thought in glee and hurried home to tell Dolly. 

She didn't have to wait long. Overnight, the field owned by one of the local farmers was transformed in to a gay display of color. Tents, tables, flags and more! It was magical. Lanterns were hung from the low breech trees, and much to Dolly (make that the entire population) 's delight, the cooks, who'd been working for weeks, now began to set up. Musicians, entertainers, and unusual people filtered through the town to the field, as Bramblerose watched in awe, from her garden. 

The hobbit hadn't dared to disturb Mr. Baggins on the run-up to his birthday, after seeing the intimidating sign on his gate. She didn't mind, as she would see him at the party. 

And that crept upon Hobbiton quicker than a firework of Gandalf's. Before she knew it, Bramblerose, dressed in a wine-red dress and cream blouse, and her red-gold hair twisted into a pretty bun was being ushered through the decorated entry way of Bilbo's Grand Party. 

There were hobbits everywhere!! Loud rambunctious laughter, singing, the instruments playing a lively tune, the scents of food, ale, and pipe-weed seemed to overwhelm the fox-maiden for a moment. It was heady and breath-taking. Her eyes drank in the sights of the colored lanterns and flowers that adorned the young maidens curled hair. 

Suddenly, Dolly tugged her elbow and pointed to the polished dance floor that was set up. Surrounding it were row upon row of benches, glistening with scrumptious food. Mouth hanging open, Dolly lead her to a nearby bench and plunked down next to her. 

"What a feast!!" she cried in joy, before tucking in.

For once, Bramblerose was too taken in by the party, and nibbled on a few items. She did drink however, the sweet elderberry wine, letting the liquid slid over her tongue with much delight. Feeling a flush come over her cheeks, she was startled when Dolly hauled her off the bench and towards the dance floor. Wrist grasped by her young cousin, Bramblerose was dragged onto the dance floor, where it was a lively jig meant for the young ladies only. 

Yelping, Bramblerose snatched her hand away and attempted to push back into the crowd. Laughing, chocolate hair in ringlets that reminded her of a willow tree in the wind, Dolly took her hands and pulled her out into the middle. 

"Come cousin, let's show the lads how to dance!" 

A golden-haired beauty Bramblerose knew to be Rosie, cried out in agreement and the music struck up. Cheers rose from the gathered crowd of young men, as the women took their positions. 

Feeling miserable, Bramblerose had no other choice than to join in. 

'I bet Dolly's laughing at me right now!!' she thought angrily, but when she looked over at her olive-clad cousin, there was no mischief in her eyes but merely pure happiness as she danced. And Dolly danced very well! In fact, all the young maidens danced well, much to the young hobbit-lads delight. Feeling a little more confident, she prayed she wouldn't make a fool of herself…

Finally, the music ended, and applause broke out. Dolly turned, cheeks bright with alcohol and exertion, to grin at her cousin but already, the foxy thing was back on the bench. 

The hobbitess rolled her eyes in amusement, before a voice snatched her attention. It was Tam, a rugged hobbit with a good voice for singing. 

"Care for a dance, milady?" 

The dark-eyed hobbitess winked and nodded, before the two were swept up in the melee that was the dance floor. 

Frodo was, due to the fact it was his birthday, surrounded by well-wishers. It was an endless cycle of hand-shaking, toasts and merriment, alongside his notorious Uncle Bilbo who was currently chatting with some guests and entertaining the children with tales of his great adventure. 

Taking a moment to pause and catch his breath, he was suddenly dove upon by his young cousins, Mericdoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Known fondly as Merry and Pippin to friends. 

"Frodo, me lad! Why aren't you dancing?" Pippin laughed, swaying slightly.

He'd obviously had a little too much ale. Frodo shrugged and smiled bashfully, before taking a sip of his drink. As his cousins continued to chat, argue and sing about him, out of the corner of his eye, he found himself watching the young hobbit-lasses dancing an old jig. They all looked like they were having a brilliant time. 

A flash of gold-red confirmed who it was, as the tail disappeared into the folds of the skirt. Blinking, Frodo watched as the fox-maiden Bramblerose attempted to follow the lively steps that her female counterparts performed. A small grin stole across his fair face, as she nearly tripped over her own two feet. Her feet, he noticed, were delicate and less hairy than other hobbits. He'd never really noticed. 

Her eyes were closed in concentration, as she laughed to herself at the calls of the young lads about them. The music ended, and dear Bramblerose, in a sudden bought of perplexed relief, fled the dance floor. 

"Frodo? Froooodooooo?" This was Merry, leaning close into Frodo's ear. 

"Hm? What?" 

"You've been staring at Miss. Bumblefoot for nearly a full 3 minutes now." Pippin commented in the other ear.

Embarrassed at being caught staring, like a young boy, Frodo buried his face in the foam of his ale. Knowing looks crossed Merry and Pippin's cheerful faces before they (on a hidden cue) seized their elder cousin and accosted him through the crowd. 

Indignant, he fought back but found himself abandoned next to the table where it just so happened that Bramblerose was sitting at.

'Oh dear..' he thought in dismay, as she turned round. To his relief, she smiled with a moment of hesitation before bowing her head.

"Happy Birthday, Frodo" she greeted, before they both sat down. Bramblerose, on the inside, was a wreck. She had his birthday present, but after seeing the beautiful gifts he'd received from many others, her heart had sank, and now she was desperately trying to think of something to give him. 

"You dance very well" came the sudden remark. She shot him a surprised look, as he pretended to drink his ale again. 

'Come on, Frodo! Ask her to dance! his inner voice hissed at him. Sneaking a peek from under his lashes, he felt his heart melt at the sight of her. Bramblerose was currently sitting with her head cradled in one hand, her fair face, which held a rosy tinge from the heat and wine, was relaxed and peaceful. Normally, she looked worried or simply reserved. She needed to smile more. Unfortunately, this slipped out from his mouth.

"You should smile more." Oops. 

Hazel eyes met blue for a moment, before a genuine grin crossed her face. 

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." came the reply, with a dose of humor. Frodo relaxed before he noticed Gandalf, who was getting ready to set off the fireworks. 

Conversation was momentarily forgotten, it was time for the legendary fireworks display!! 

As the sky seemed to explode in showers of stars, moons and light, Frodo and Bramblerose continued talk to each other, with some shy glances, much to the frustration of Merry, Pippin AND Dolly. 

"Oh, just ask her to dance or something" Dolly moaned, taking a huge swig of ale, as Pippin idly chewed on a hot crusty pie next to her. 

"She's pretty, for a foxy-thing" he commented. Dolly nodded mournfully as her cousin laughed heartily, at something Frodo said. She'd never seen the quiet girl so happy… in public. 

"Speech! Speech!!" the crowds cheered, as Bilbo stumbled onto a chair and waved. Bramblerose laughed as he started to talk in a slurred fashion, which suited the mood perfectly. She found Frodo to be very charming, and rather quiet-mannered, even in the throes of a huge party. She was having a good time. There had also been no comments, no unusual looks from anybody. For now, the focus was the party and it suited her fine. 

Suddenly, the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, as Bilbo seemed to trail off. The cheers died, as he looked to be distracted by something in his pocket. Bramblerose sucked in a deep breath, as a shadow flitted over the old man's face and he simply said

"Goodbye" 

He disappeared. 

The place was silent for a moment, before pandemonium erupted. Panicked at the mad rushing of people, Bramblerose nearly punched Frodo as he put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Come on!" he shouted over the din, and they began heading for the exit. Bramblerose was relieved to see her Aunt and cousin waiting for her, before she realized she'd been holding Frodo's hand the entire time. 

In the back of her head, she was reluctant to let go, but for the moment, it wasn't important. Her hand slipped from his, and they parted with a shared smile. 

Frodo went to calm down and keep the party-goers happy, Bramblerose left to accompany her aunt and cousin home. 

"Did you see that!?! Old Bilbo vanished!!! What a trick!" Dolly babbled, as Sweetpea hummed and agreed. Bramblerose kept silent, head buzzing with what had happened. Disappeared! 

They eventually reached home, and Sweetpea made some tea. The three women sat around the kitchen table and discussed what had happened, but Bramblerose was still quiet. Finally, yawning, all three hobbit-lasses went to bed. 

Rolling over in bed, Bramblerose stared out of the small window at the sliver of moon that hung in the sky, her thoughts returning to that night, the fireworks, dancing, the disappearance…and her time spent with Frodo Baggins. 

She wondered if he was alright, and that Bilbo was just pulling a silly stunt. Eyes fluttering shut, she drifted off to sleep…

Bilbo whistled as he trotted along the road, towards adventure again. His pack bumped pleasantly on his hip, and his sword on the other. He felt light and free again, though something niggled at the back of his mind. 

The old hobbit had felt very upset at giving up the ring, but it did belong to Frodo now. Still…he wouldn't of minded taking it along. Passing by the lane that young Bramblerose & her family lived, Bilbo slowed to a halt and gazed thoughtfully at the burrow they lived in. 

"Be happy, little fox" he muttered, before his gaze returned to the open road, and a barely suppressed smile stole across his weathered face. 

He began to sing softly to himself, as the famous hobbit left his home behind. 

__

"Roads go ever, ever on

Over rock and under tree

By caves where never sun has shone

By streams that never find the sea…" 


	4. Whispers of Things to Be

**__**

"Ash nazg durbatulûk.."

A frown passed over the girl's face, as she slept deeply. Moaning softly, her dreams marred by depictions of ghostly figures, and fire, she sat up in her tangled bed sheets. The sky outside was a twilight blue, and something stirred at Bramblerose's senses, making her very anxious. 

Since the party several months ago, the fox-maiden had remained quietly to herself, staring off into the blue yonder of the rolling horizon and reflecting on the disappearance of dear Mr. Baggins. 

The Shire was still in an uproar about the incredible disappearance and she worried for Frodo and for wherever Bilbo was.

Her aunt was positive that he'd simply pulled a runner, being the queer man he was but Bramblerose could not help but wonder if something else was afoot. 

Right now, if she had hackles, they would be standing on end. Something was drawing close, and its shadowed presence ate at her fears. Finally, she flung off the bed covers, and dressed in a hurry. 

The fox-maiden had to see Gandalf! Dressing in a simple olive smock, and hurriedly wrapping her thick scarf over her slender shoulders, she stole out into the cool morning air. 

The dew was cold against her bare feet as she took her normal shortcut through the orchard to the lane at Bag End. There was no activity in the community at this hour, save the smoldering chimneys peeking from the rich grass, and the milkman on his old cart. 

Running up the steps, she knocked on the heavy door twice and waited. A few moments passed, before she carefully stepped over Sam's flowers to the kitchen window and peeked in. Everything was in darkness, and looked like they'd left in haste. Where was Gandalf and Frodo?! Something dawned on her. Her gaze fell from the door to the ground and behind her up to the direction out of Hobbiton. 

They'd left. 

Fleeing the scene, she took off into the woods again, to apprehend them, for once allowing her senses to guide her completely. 

__

Where the? What's happening!!?

Bluebells seemed to create a carpet in this wood of silver trees, Frodo thought idly, grasping his walking stick. The clang of pots and pans kept him aware that his dear Sam was with him, and it was some comfort. In truth, he was terrified and excited and sick at the same time. His blue eyes met Gandalf's solemn gaze and he listening as the wizard explained his plan. 

__

Sounds simply enough… he managed to think on a positive note, reassured that his wizard friend would help them. As the final words were said, the wizard struck off into the woods at a mad gallop, leaving Frodo, Sam and Bill feeling very much alone. 

"Well… lets get going shall we?" Sam piped up after an uncomfortable moment, and the dark-haired hobbit nodded in response. He took a small peek behind him at the way back and thought of everything he was leaving behind. A fox-tail came to mind, and he sighed to himself. 

"Yes, Sam. Lets go -" Frodo never completed his sentence, as a panicked voice echoed through the trees. 

"Frodo?! Sam?!" 

The two hobbits looked at each other in surprise, as the young girl appeared from the silver trees. Her cheek was smudged and flushed with running like the wind. Her smock was now torn and stained with muddied water, clinging to her legs as she dashed up to the both of them. 

"Miss. Bramblerose! Are you alright?!" Sam asked in concern, as she caught her breath. The red hair shook in response before she looked at them in pure concern. 

"Where are you going?" she asked bluntly. They exchanged looks before Frodo cleared his throat. 

"We're being sent to Bree…" there was a brief intake of air before he spoke "look," he stepped forward and held her gaze in utter seriousness.   
"Someone's after me. If I don't leave… they'll come to the Shire and, and I don't know what they'd do" 

The truth is, he didn't want to find out. Bramblerose bit her lip as there was a silence, before speaking softly. 

" …why? Why is Bilbo gone?" she stammered, feeling utterly helpless. The girl looked over at Sam, who gave her an understanding smile and stepped forward. 

"We won't be long, Miss. Bramblerose…if all things go well" he explained, glancing at Frodo. Bramblerose was silent for a moment, and finally looked down, acknowledging their departure. 

Pausing to pat her shoulder with a tender "farewell", Sam moved off, and Frodo stepped forward, face grave.

"My dear Bramblerose…" he started, but the fox-maiden cut him off. She clumsily pulled off the thick scarf, and handed it gently to the startled hobbit. 

"Your…late birthday present." Bramblerose admitted, with a little smile, eyes firmly fixed on her curling toes. 

"If you're going on a long journey…please take this. It'll keep you warm." 

Frodo's gaze turned to the soft scarf, the wool dyed a rich blue that seemed to echo the morning skies. With a genuine smile, he carefully folded it and placed it into his small bag. 

"It will, thanks to you." 

"It is nothing…" Hazel eyes met blue and Bramblerose felt her heart stop. '_A long journey lies ahead of him' _came the whispered thought. ' _…longer than he fully understands.'_

Slender hands found their way to his cloak and she pretended to straighten it, but found them resting over his heart. Frodo, himself drinking in this moment, the way her eyes were closed, as though in silent prayer, and the way the pale light made her appear to be something of enchantment. 

Their heads were bent, temples brushing as they stood closely for a moment longer. Finally, Frodo clasped her hands with his own and backed away before releasing them, fingers sliding from being entwined. 

He eventually ripped his gaze away and faced gentle Sam, who was waiting patiently. 

"Lets go. The quicker we leave, the quicker we can come home" 

A final parting wave and exchange of looks before the two hobbits were lost among the trees, on the road to one of the greatest adventures the world would ever witness. 

Bramblerose remained where she stood, troubled by her thoughts and dreams. Where did these feelings come from? Shaking her head, the fox-maiden turned reluctantly and began to head back home, heart heavy. 

Little did she know what lay in store for herself and friends yet to be made. 


	5. The Brush with the Rider

Thanks for the reviews! =) Please enjoy this next chapter!   
  
"I can't believe that young Mister Baggin's and the Gaffer's son have gone missing too!" exclaimed the old hobbitess, as she swept up the last of the leaves from the footpath. Dolly rolled her eyes, and stole a glance at her older cousin. Bramblerose was sat on the front step, head in hands, eyes distant.  
  
"Cheer up Bramblerose!"  
  
"Eh?"   
  
"I'm sure your sweetheart will return!" Dolly chimed, with a sly grin. It took years of practice to avoid the fox-maiden's swat at her head. Bramblerose glowered hotly at the snickering girl, before storming down the path.  
  
"Oh come on Bramble, I was kidding!" her cousin called after her, still giggling. She received a 'humph!' in response, causing the hobbitess to cackle some more.   
  
"Best chase her down" she exclaimed, hurrying after the muttering girl.  
  
Hobbiton was as always, bustling with the inhabitants, selling the latest crop of potatoes or carrots, as the children played in the fields, under the watchful eye of their elders. The sun was high in the sky, as Bramblerose approached the watermill, a dancing Dolly following behind her.   
  
"Braaamblerose! You're takin' this to heart! Is he in your heart, fox lass?" The fox-maiden, stopped in her angry stride, and whirled to face Dolly, ready to give her an earful. The two collided.   
  
"OW! Blimey, you're in a sore mood these days." the dark-haired hobbit complained, as Bramblerose sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm worried y'know?"  
  
The hobbitess raised an eyebrow, as Bramblerose sat down on the rough stone dyke, and clucked her tongue.  
  
"I understand dear girl, I'm sorry to tease." she said, with an apologetic smile. Bramblerose shrugged, and rang a hand through her wispy bangs.   
  
"Its alright…I just -"   
  
Suddenly the halfling seemed to be distracted, as two elderly gentlemen walked by, their voices low.   
  
Dolly, sensing the change, looked at her in concern.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"SSSSH!" Bramblerose hissed sharply, before the men moved out of range. Eyes wide, Bramblerose hopped down from the wall, as her cousin stepped forward.   
  
"Well?!"  
  
Pale hazel eyes met chestnut in worry.  
  
"From what those gents were saying, the young Brandybuck, Merry, and his Took friend, Peregrin…Pip….are now missing as well!"   
  
Dolly stepped back, her face pale.   
  
"Why are folks disappearing all of a sudden!?"   
  
Bramblerose approached her, realizing her cousin's dismay. Pippin had always been a dear friend of Dolly's, since they were similar in age. The red-haired girl shook her head, eyes troubled before finally admitting..  
  
"I…I know where Mister Frodo and Samwise went."   
  
Dolly's head flew up sharply   
  
"You do?! Why didn't you-"  
  
"I was sworn not too. It's…something big Dolly. They're on some trip…have to get out of the Shire."  
  
Her voice dropped an octave  
  
"Something's after Mister Frodo, Dolly. I'm…worried, Dolly."   
  
Dolly placed a hand on the girl's slim shoulder and a determined look crossed her face.   
  
"Well…I'm glad to hear that their whereabouts are somewhat certain….as for Merry n' Pip…"  
  
She paused, quick mind thinking.   
  
"We should go looking."   
  
This caught the fox-maiden off-guard.  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
But nothing could shake the hobbitess, and her mind when it was set. Her face softened, eyes gentle as she gazed at Dolly…  
  
So like Sweetpea.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
"I still think you're mad"  
  
Dolly sighed, as Bramblerose shot ahead, tail flashing in the pale moonlight. It'd been two days since Dolly had firmly decided to set off and find all the missing young lads, after leaving a note for her mum. Sweetpea, in her mind's eye, would sigh in annoyance, as the two girls always seemed to take off on some ridiculous adventure, that ended in them turning up on the doorstep, muddied beyond all belief. She grinned in the twilight at the thought, as Bramblerose looked back, eyes bright. The plump hobbitess smirked.  
  
"And I think you're pleased to be coming along. I know you and your queer fascination with old Bilbo's tales. You're having the time of your life!" Dolly pointed out, as she heaved her backpack a little higher.   
  
Ducking her head, Bramblerose smiled slightly. She was so easy to read! They were heading in the direction of Bree also. One thing Dolly did know well and that was a certain young Took's favorite haunts. She was no stranger to see them carrying bundles of various vegetables from various farmer's field.   
  
Now they traveled in silence through the silver woodlands, the blue bells stirring gently as they past.   
  
Bramblerose was in euphoria. The world at night…was her favorite place to be. Under the great moon, among the trees. Sometimes, she could almost hear the hum of the trees who grew here, but dismissed it to daydreaming.   
  
The trip had been going well for both of them, the air cool and smelling of dew. Bramblerose and Dolly were dressed snugly in cloaks, Dolly's a soft rose color, while Bramblerose opted for her olive green one. They were, underneath, dressed in the garb of a typical hobbit-lass, Dolly in gentle yellows and Bramblerose in her dusky reds.   
  
Only difference was, Bramblerose wore a gentleman's coat. Dolly hadn't dared to ask who's it was as she already knew. It was the last remaining article of Feanaro's in existence, a fine dark brown coat, split at the back. (very dashing, when on the foxling)   
  
Bramblerose rarely wore it, as people frowned upon the gesture to her father. But now, here she was, wearing it proudly. Her hair was bound in a simple braid and looped over her head, and secured tightly.   
  
Dolly's hung in a loose bun, which was currently falling about her tanned face.   
  
It'd been under 2 hours, when suddenly, the night seemed to fall silent. No chirps of crickets, no occasional calls of frogs. Dolly stopped walking when she saw Bramblerose pause, head tipped to the side, as though listening intently.  
  
Drawing close to her cousin, the hobbitess frowned at the tight expression on Bramblerose's face.   
  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
  
Eyes, almost yellow in the twilight, gleamed with fear.   
  
"Something comes this way! We have to hide!!" she hissed softly, grabbing the younger girl's hand and dragging over to a patch of bluebells that hide a small ditch. Shoving her cousin into the small opening, Bramblerose glanced up, as the sudden ring of hoof beats could be heard thundering through the woods.   
  
Whatever is was, the scent of death on the night air, made her dizzy with fear.   
  
Eyes locking with Dolly's who was near invisible, she whispered "Don't move" and started running in a completely opposite direction, much to Dolly's horror. But in the back of her mind, she trusted Bramblerose's cunning and held her breath.   
  
Meanwhile the foxling made sure to crack a few twigs, as the hoof beats suddenly picked up speed, in her direction. The scent that'd come to her on the still night air, hadn't been the scent of a normal horseman, but…something terrifying. The cloying scent of death.   
  
Suddenly, both hobbits froze, as the most bone-chilling scream echoed through the trees. A high-pitched , blood-thirsty cry…of something that had picked up the trail. Dolly lay, heart pounding in her chest, as a thundering horse and rider flew past.   
  
She didn't catch a good glimpse at the angle she was laying at, but what she managed to see, made her breathing hitch sharply.   
  
There had been no face in the endless dark of the rider's hood.   
  
Bramblerose, eyes wide in terror, in her hypersensitive state, could hear the jangle of the horse's bit , and the harsh breathing of the beast, as it crashed through the undergrowth. The foxling, feet ungluing themselves from the ground, made a dash for a low-branched oak tree.   
  
As her tail disappeared into the leaves, an enormous beast of a horse burst into the small clearing, its cloaked rider's head moving back and forth.  
  
Bramblerose remained clung to the branch, staring down at the creature, as it seemed to…sniff the air like a hound!   
  
Resting her cheek against the rough bark, Bramblerose squeezed her eyes shut, as the horse and rider came closer. The scent was dizzying, so cloying and dark in every sense of the word. Her senses, the fox-sprite side of her, were reeling.   
  
Please…please go away! she thought with all her might, a little hobbitess, hidden above one of the Nine Riders, a Nazgul.   
  
She could not see for herself, but the foxling, pleading with all her might, to remain unseen, seemed to melt into the leaves and shadows. For she had awoken the ancient sprite's ability to truly become one with the world around them. This world and the next. And the Nazgul stared straight at where she lay…and saw nothing.   
  
Slowly, the rider moved off in the opposite direction, gradually leaving the woods, to join its brethren in Bree…where the others had thought to discovered the Ring Bearer.   
  
She didn't know how long she lay there, hidden from all eyes. It was the whispered voice of her dear cousin, Dolly, that brought Bramblerose back.   
  
"Bramble?!" came the frightened whisper. Sliding down the branches, Bramblerose spotted her cousin a few yards away, and sighed in relief.   
  
"Here I am, Dolly!"   
  
To her surprise, the hobbitess seemed to look right…through her!   
  
"Stop teasin' Bramble, where are you?!"  
  
"I swear, I'm right here!" she protested, as her younger cousin huffed, face still pale from the fright.   
  
"Nonsense! I can't see you!"   
  
Bramblerose thought hard, as she remembered ( with a shudder) how invisible eyes seemed to sweep over her shaking body, and miss her entirely. Last thing she remembered thinking, was to remain unseen. Then, a slight tingle…now here she was! Invisible?  
  
"Dolly. You can't see me? For I am right in front of you! I think I've discovered some sort of…power, that my sire may have had" she admitted, as Dolly whirled around, in amazement.   
  
"Serious? That's incredible! Can't you stop it though?"   
  
"I'll…try."   
  
There was a few moments, before, much to Dolly's shock and awe, Bramblerose seemed to form from the very air! The shadows moved over her face to become part of the night again, and there her cousin stood!   
  
"Amazing…" Dolly squeaked, before the two hugged in relief.   
  
"What WAS that thing?!" she then asked, waving her hands for dramatic effect. The fox-maiden shook her head sadly.   
  
"I do not know, but…I fear that may have been what hunted Mister Frodo. He did say something was looking for him!"   
  
The younger hobbit shook her head in disbelief "…oh no! What if that… that thing got Merry and Pip?!"   
  
Bramblerose's gaze hardened, as she began to stride through the trees, towards their destination. Dolly began to follow suite, as her cousin answered grimly   
  
"We can only hope, Mister Frodo, dear Samwise, Merry and young Pippin are well, and mayhaps, together. And that we find them in Bree."   
  
The two hobbits then continued onwards….towards Bree, and something far more than they anticipated. For what awaited them, only time could tell., as Frodo Baggins, accompanied by Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took encountered the stranger known only as….Strider. 


	6. Onward! To the Old Forest

__

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. They really encourage me to keep writing. Please feel free to suggest ideas. =). In this chapter, we sort of take a different path from the original story by Tolkien but staying true to it in a way. As most fans know, they left the part about Tom Bombadil from the movie. This is my way of…shall we say, interwining the book with the movie in my own way. Please enjoy! Now, on with the chapter. 

****

On The Road 

The clouds whispered across the evening sky, in shades of purples and grays, as the sun set in the west. A strange hush had descended over the world, as though waiting for something to happen. Inhabitants found themselves restless, constantly glancing over their shoulders. It was an eerie feeling…

Bramblerose's nose twitched slightly, as the scent of wood smoke and man crept through the trees. She was perched on a tree stump, hazel eyes closed in concentration. They were close to Bree. 

The hobbit-maiden had been worried since she'd lost their friend's scent when they reached the river. Recently, the foxling had begun to notice how much her abilities were increasing and in truth, it was disturbing her greatly. 

Hearing things that weren't there, seeing ghostly apparitions and smelling on the wind, messages from afar. 

Huffing quietly, her younger cousin, Dolly, finally caught up. Pulling out a pale green hankie, the hobbit- lass mopped her brow and glared at Bramblerose.

"Taking off like that. You really need to calm down." 

But her elder seemed to not notice, instead pointing through the trees. 

  
"Bree's close." before meeting Dolly's glower and then gulping. "What did I do?" 

Arms crossed over her ample chest, Dolly shook her head. 

" Ever since the night you managed to disappear, you've been acting funny." and at Bramblerose's troubled silence, she reached out and grasped the girl's thin shoulder. 

"What's happenin' to you Bramble? Don't think I haven't noticed your behavior" 

In truth, Dolly was worried. She'd noticed things her cousin was doing and was apparently not aware of. Listening to 'singing' that Dolly could not hear, and having troubled nightmares. She feared her cousin had gone mad. Ever since they were small, Dolly had known Bramblerose had a gift. But that came with being half-fox sprite. For a time, the foxling stopped commenting and disturbing folk, thus she'd kept silence. Others assumed she'd outgrown that heritage…but now the plump hobbitess was suspecting otherwise. 

Those pale hazel eyes that seemed to carry the wilderness in them met her own chestnut ones, 

"I'm alright Dolly. Just…worried about them." and that was the half-truth. 

For a moment, Bramblerose was afraid her cousin was going to press the issue, but to her relief, the hobbitess relaxed and shrugged with a smile. 

"Me too Bramble. Come on, let's get moving. I'm famished." 

Readjusting her satchel, Bramblerose led the way through the trees, to the small town of Bree.

Upon reaching the walls, the small hobbit-maidens were confronted with a large gate. Both noticed that the gate was being fixed, as though it'd fallen down or been smashed down. Exchanging glances, Dolly moved forward and rapped hard on the wood. 

There was a pause before a slot shot open, high about them, and Bramblerose could nearly make out watery blue eyes searching for the visitor. Before either could say anything, it slammed shut and another opened right in front of Dolly. 

Both jumped back, as those eyes glanced from hobbit to hobbit. A rough voice accompanied those eyes. 

"What be two little lasses doin' in Bree?" 

Smiling in what Dolly hoped was a friendly fashion, the hobbitess curtsied. 

"Pardon me sir, but we're looking for 4 hobbit-lads. Perhaps you have seen them? They said they were goin' to Bree" 

The eyes widened, before the slot slammed shut in Dolly's face. She glanced over her shoulder at Bramblerose who stood, confused. 

"Well, ain't he the friendly one?" 

But much to their surprise, a small door opened, and a hand bade them to enter. 

Cautiously, both girls entered and their jaws dropped. Everything was so BIG! Dolly gazed up at the old man, and noticed he was bruised in several places. 

"Are you okay sir?" she enquired curiously. He shook his head, face tight with fear. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. I did see your friends, but you'll have to talk to the innkeeper. He owns the Prancing Pony. Up yonder." he gestured vaguely and seemed to wince. 

Dolly nodded, curtsied again and began to trot in that direction. Bramblerose paused to bow to the old man in thanks, and followed the dark-haired hobbitess. They seemed to be surrounded by legs, and loud laughter. Avoiding a pair of legs, Bramblerose found herself colliding with another pair. 

"Hello there pretty thing" came a sneering voice. 

Eyes wide, Bramblerose fled and clung to Dolly's cloak, glancing over her shoulder at the drunkard who fell over and lay still. The scent of cheap ale, and vomit was sickening here. Big folk did not wash enough, Bramblerose decided in disgust.

"There it is!" came Dolly's sudden exclamation. 

Both saw the swinging sign, bearing the name _Prancing Pony._ They looked at each other, triumphant. Bramblerose's heart swelled. Frodo should be here! 

-----------------------------

Shoving the huge door open, Dolly looked around cautiously before stepping in and allowing Bramblerose in. 

"Hello?" Dolly called, her voice clear as a bell.

A moustache appeared above them, and Bramblerose realized they were stood in front of a desk. 

"Who's there?" came the rumbled reply. Waving her hand, Dolly jumped a little. 

"Me! Oi, down here!" 

A red face appeared, and he looked surprised 

"More halflings?" he paused and cleared his throat " Forgive me, ladies. I'm surprised to see so many these days."

  
Eager to see their friends, Bramblerose stepped forward. 

"We wish to locate a Mr. Baggins. Is he here?" Then, Dolly interrupted, also eager.

"Yes, there should be four of them." 

The red face looked confused, "Er, we had a Mr. Underhill stay here a few nights ago…before the …attack" at this his face paled at the memory. Both hobbits glanced at each other in growing concern. 

"Attack?" they echoed. The red face nodded solemnly. 

"Aye, dressed in black. They came and left. When I went to their room, their little beds were torn to pieces." he explained, rather saddened. They were such little folk. He'd always held a fondness for the halflings and it distressed him to have that happen. 

Bramblerose shot forward, face pale. 

"You mean…they're missing?" Red-Face nodded. 

The foxling slumped in despair as Red-Face continued. 

"Actually, I saw them leave just before the attack…with one of them Ranger-folk." 

Dolly blinked. This just got more disturbing by the minute. "Ranger?" He nodded. 

"Aye. From the North. Dangerous." before he disappeared for a moment, leaving Bramblerose and Dolly to stare at each other in horror. 

"Ranger?"

"…dangerous?" 

They both jumped as the Red-Faced man appeared again and handed Dolly an envelope. 

"Apparently, them halflings were supposed to meet Gandalf the Grey but he never showed up either, until yesterday." 

"Yesterday?" 

"Aye, after the attack. Seemed most upset that he'd missed them. Left a message here for…two young hobbit-lasses. I assume that's you two" 

The two in question exchanged confused looks. 

"How on earth would Gandalf know we're here?!" Dolly yelped, eyes wide. The foxling shrugged

"I think he knows us too well." 

Opening the envelope carefully, Dolly handed it to Bramblerose sheepishly. 

"Um, I can't read yet." 

Delicately taking the parchment, Bramblerose began to read;

__

My dear Bramblerose, and her cousin, Dolly Bumblefoot. 

Naturally, you two would be in close pursuit of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee so I hoped this letter would reach you. I have a little job for you both to do. 

Both hobbits exchanged suspicious looks "Job?" they echoed as Bramblerose continued.

I want the both of you to venture to the Old Forest, on the edge of Buckland and locate the man known as Tom Bombadil. Give him the sealed letter inside the envelope and make sure that he reads it! I would do so myself, but I'm afraid time is of the essence. I advise that you be careful. Tom Bombadil is a powerful being, and not to be mocked. (That means you Dolly)

A glower fell over Dolly's face, as her cousin giggled. 

__

Please do not worry for Frodo and the others. They are under the care of an old friend. 

You take care of each other, and please be careful. I hope to see you both back in the Shire soon. 

Sincerely, 

Gandalf. 

Bramblerose glanced up and noticed Dolly examining the aforementioned sealed envelope. Dark eyes sparkled, as the hobbitess slid it into her satchel. 

"So, seems like we're on a new path eh?" 

"Yes. But..what about Frodo and Sam? Pippin and Merry?" she blurted out, trembling hands crumpling the letter. _Where did that Ranger take them? _Dolly took Bramblerose's hands in her own and smiled gently. 

"You heard Gandalf. The old codger knows the man who they're with. I'm sure they're in good health." 

Reassured, Bramblerose smiled reluctantly. 

Thanking the innkeeper, the two hobbit-lasses decided to stay the night, and venture off in the morning. Settling onto a small, hobbit-sized bed, Bramblerose carefully arranged her tail and eased off her father's coat. Pausing, she hugged the coat close, and breathed deep the scent of cherry wood smoke that lingered. Bramblerose secretly believed this was the scent of her father, and liked to imagine what he looked like. 

At times, the foxling would ask Sweetpea about her mother, Ruby. Her aunt loved to regale the tales of when she and her sister were young and adventurous, much like herself and Dolly. Bramblerose felt she knew her mother through Sweetpea's stories. But whenever she tried to ask about Feanaro, the jolly woman's face would go grave and the conversation died. The truth is, nobody knew much about Feanaro to begin with except for the fact, he wasn't a hobbit but a fox-sprite.   


And all hobbits knew of fox-sprites was that they brought chaos and bad luck. She recalled a moment with Frodo, when he had shown her a book about magical creatures and turned to the page bearing the inked image of a fox-sprite. It'd been a special day, as fox-maiden and hobbit sat in Bilbo's garden and read together, the tale of her kind. 

If Bramblerose strained hard enough, she could recall the way Frodo's lashes brushed his cheeks, as he closed his eyes in laughter. Her head lowered slightly. Samwise 's back was turned to them that day, but he'd listened, blonde head bobbing as he weeded the flowerbeds. 

Days of sunshine…

"Oi. Bramble"

Glancing up, Bramblerose realized her cheeks were wet with tears. Dolly sat down next to her cousin and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders.

"Come on. You've always been the cry-baby. Time for a change! Cheer up!"

  
A look of indignant irritation stopped Bramblerose's moment of sadness.

  
"I'm not a cry-baby!" 

"Yes you are. Always looking all sad and despairing." the hobbit-lass shook her head in amusement. 

"You'd think the world had ended, the moment Frodo left the Shire." 

Blushing, the fox-maiden stood up and busied herself with getting ready for bed. 

In a few moments, both hobbits were fast asleep, Bramblerose's tail twitching slightly in her sleep.

Deep in her dreams, she ran through the trees, and danced across the water. It was as if she were seeing for the first time. Fur bright, tail flashing. She disliking getting her paws wet in the mud so she simply flew. 

Flew like a bird! 

__

'A part of Middle-Earth. Bound to the Old Ones' she sang, voice high and yet silent. Suddenly, there he was! That's whom she'd been searching for. He was standing in a glade, blue eyes sad, before he smiled at her. Why was he so sad? Moving forward, Bramblerose stopped. Why did he seem so big? It then came to a crashing realization. 

She was a fox. Like her father. Of the Earth, of the Old Ones. Despair rose, as she tried to go to him.

__

Frodo?

He turned away, a heart-breaking smile on his face, yet a shadow seemed to fall over him. A burden of some kind. 

The trees behind him broke to reveal an endless void of darkness…and _an eye of fire…_

__

One ring…one ring… a voice seemed to hiss from everywhere, as Frodo seemed to fade away.

__

FRODO!!!! 

-----------------------------------

As the gentle light of dawn started to cast the room in gray, Dolly rolled over and cracked one bleary eye open. Reluctantly shoving the bedcovers away, dark hair askew, the hobbit washed up and then headed downstairs to retrieve some breakfast. 

Ears alert, Bramblerose heard Dolly depart, before rising and padding to the window and cracking it open. A chill morning brief greeted the fox-maiden, stirring her sleek red hair, as she regarded the town of Bree with intense eyes. Memories of a nightmare nipped at her, but the foxling could not recall much. Simply feeling helpless…and dear Frodo's sadness. 

"Ah, you're awake?" 

Not turning around, Bramblerose smiled to herself, before closing the window.

"Aye, just greeting the morning." 

Dolly set down the tray, laden with two bowls of hot porridge, mugs of tea and other assorted goodies she could find.

"Before we set off, I suggest we send a letter to Mum, and perhaps stock up on supplies" the hobbitess suggested, stretching her arms out before yawning.

Turning, the elder girl nodded in agreement before helping herself to breakfast. Eating in silence, Bramblerose found herself thinking about this Tom Bombabil and what Gandalf meant by a powerful being. 

After paying the innkeeper, they set out into the town of Bree. It didn't take them long to commission a letter, and have it sent with the next rider, to their home in the Shire. 

-----------------------------------------

Around noon, the two maidens had set off in the direction of the Brandywine River and the mysterious Old Forest. Dolly did not seem happy about this.

"The Old Forest! I wonder sometimes about Gandalf…" This earned her a sharp look from her cousin who was ahead. Raising her hands defensively, Dolly laughed 

"Come on Bramble, I'm just sayin', to go to the Old Forest…I've just heard lots of stories…" her voice lowered "about unnatural things there" 

There was a snort from Bramblerose, as she shook her head, ducking a branch as they made their way through a patch of trees to the main road. From there, they were on their way to their destination. Finally, the fox-maiden spoke,

"Dolly, you've grown up with an 'unnatural" thing living with you. I doubt its any worse than me." 

Dolly chuckled, before catching up with her, as the two finally reached the road. 

Hefting her pack, she then turned to stare back at the path they'd just came. 

"I wonder what lies ahead of us?" she voiced aloud.

Bramblerose gazed forward and grinned 

"Adventure! Danger! Intrigue!" 

There was a long embarrassed pause, before she shuffled off.   


"Um…yes, lets get going." 

"Honestly. You're becoming more like Bilbo everyday." 

  
"I think if you said that to Sweetpea, she'd faint." 

"Most likely, but not before tracking down ol' Bilbo and beating him black and blue for influencing her dear niece." 

A fond smile danced over the fox-maiden's lips at the thought of Bilbo. She hoped he was well, wherever he was. Probably on some adventure of his own, no doubt. 

This brought her thoughts to the four hobbits, somewhere out there ahead of them. Wishing them safety, especially to a certain blue-eyed hobbit-lad, Bramblerose returned her attention to the journey ahead of them.

"Tom Bombadil huh?" she said, in wonder. 

"Sounds like a charming man" came Dolly's response.

" Does the term '_powerful being_' mean anything to you?" 

"The only powerful being I acknowledge, besides Gandalf, is my mother when really angry." 

They laughed, before the conversation fell silent and both hobbits set their gaze ahead of them…towards the Old Forest. 

Elsewhere, a few nights later, Frodo found himself staring up at the empty hood of a Nazgul, as his friends fought the wraiths off around him. Struggling, Frodo slid the ring over his finger, and felt the blissful feeling of invisibility wash over him. 

To his horror, he _saw them. Saw them for what they used to be. _ The pinched white face of a long dead king, twisted in fury before raising his sword.

A split second later, the impact of the sword stabbing him, pinned the hobbit to the ground. And all he could think, was how sad it was that the sword had gone through his scarf. The scarf he'd worn faithfully since their journey began. 

It was then that he realized he was screaming….

  



	7. Eyes of Many Watching

__

Goodness!! What a delay! I had such a hard time writing this chapter. Got stuck you could say. Well, here it is. ^_^;; 

The embers from the dying fire, glowed dimly in the twilight air. Poking the charred wood, smudged face glum, Dolly sighed and glanced over at her cousin. They'd just reached the Brandywine River, the soothing sound of running water just yards away. Upon seeing Bramblerose's white face, and glazed eyes, Dolly had firmly decided to set up camp for the night. Ever since they'd left home, the fox-maiden had been sleeping less and less. She seemed to prefer sitting up all night, gazing up at the sky in quiet contemplation. Once, she'd even engaged in an unusual conversation.

"_Do you think there are others?"_

"Hm? Others?" 

"Like…my father"

Pausing in her stride, the young lass turned and gazed thoughtfully at her elder. 

"I never really thought about it. Most likely." 

"Mm. I wonder if I'll ever meet any." Bramblerose mused, starting to walk again. Dolly watched her go and shrugged. 

"Who knows? Maybe this Tom character knows." 

The fox-maiden had perked at this notion and the rest of their journey had been spent in comfortable silence. Until that night. 

A soft whimper roused Dolly from slumber, blinking in the darkness. Under the moon light, her eyes fell upon the shuddering form of her cousin. Bramblerose's tail had worked loose of her blanket and was thrashing wildly. 

"Bramble?" 

Shrugging off her cloak, the hobbitess crawled over to her, and placed a tentative hand on the quivering shoulder. Suddenly, Bramblerose rolled over and grabbed her wrist tightly. And Dolly found herself staring into wild amber eyes, which were wide and filled with fear. 

"Bramblerose?" came her frightened query. At the mention of her name, the fox-maiden's eyes dimmed into her normal hazel and she slumped back into sleep, leaving the hobbitess holding her. After a brief moment, Dolly stroked the girl's hair and whispered. 

"What's happening to you?" 

After that night, Bramblerose didn't seem to recall the nightmare she'd been having, and the two had continued on their way. 

Now, they were on the brink of the Old Forest, and Dolly was in a foul humor.

"What was Gandalf thinking…" she muttered bitterly, hugging her knees close. 

Sleep gradually came over her, and the hobbitess was soon snoring softly.

The next morning, the two awoke to a wet mist that seemed to cling to their very clothing. Glancing about her, Bramblerose slung on her satchel and turned to watch Dolly douse out the fire they'd used to cook breakfast. Smiling weakly, she turned back to face the looming forest, and felt Dolly's hand on her shoulder. 

"Well, lets hope we find him." came her warm voice, and the fox-maiden nodded. 

"Right. Lets get moving" 

With that said, the two hobbits cautiously made their way into the trees, and were lost in the murky depths.

------------------------

The air was so close in here, so close and damp. Dolly patted her brow with a handkerchief, glancing around. The dark trees around them seemed to stare back, causing the little hobbit to shudder. It was so quiet! Hefting her bag closer, she scuttled after her cousin who was trying to pinpoint the way to go. 

"Wish Gandalf had been more specific.." Dolly grumbled helpfully, before jumping at the sound of branches creaking. There was no wind to disturb them, so why did they creak on their own?! Brown eyes wide, she inched closer

"Queer place…feels like we shouldn't be here" 

"We shouldn't" came the soft reply. 

Sharply looking at Bramblerose, Dolly kept silent at the look on the fox-maiden's fair face. 

"They're angry, Dolly. So very angry" Those hazel eyes were wide and uneasy. Swallowing, the plump hobbitess shrank a little. 

"Um…tell them we're sorry?" 

Red hair shook loosely from the braid, as Bramblerose sauntered deeper into the woods, her young cousin clung to her tightly. 

"Dolly?"

"Aye?"

"Would you kindly let go of my tail?"

"Oh! Um…no?" 

Bramblerose sighed deeply, and looked down at her bare feet, which was sank into the soft, damp moss. They'd been traveling for a few hours, and it was slowly dawning on her. How on earth were they to find this Tom Bombadil? This forest held an underlying mood of resentment, that she could not keep out. It rang in her ears, burned her eyes and scraped with every branch that raked her skin. The only noise that she could hear, besides the endless silence, was Dolly's shallow breathing. 

Carefully picking their way through the forest, the land seemed to slope downwards at times, causing the two girls to stumble and whisper in the silence. At times, Bramblerose's senses would kick in and the fox-maiden would whip around, hearing something or sensing eyes watching their every move. Finally, Bramblerose broke into a job, hissing for Dolly to speed up. 

"What's happening?!" Dolly cried, panicking. The fox-maiden seized her hand, and they began to run, dodging through the trees. 

Branches began to sway in malicious earnest, as dead leaves swirled around the air, tangling in hair and blinding their eyes. Suddenly, the roots of the trees seems to rip up from the very ground. The world quickly turned upside down, as Dolly's foot caught on a root and she slipped from Bramblerose's grasp. 

Thrown to the ground, the hobbitess had time to shriek in horror, before the earth started to swallow her. 

Startled, Bramblerose spun round and nearly fell into the looming pit also. 

"DOLLY!!" 

The roots crashed and the trees groaned, as Dolly desperately clawed at the soil, trying to hold on. Trying to keep her footing, the fox-maiden reached out with one hand, the other flailing to hold onto something. Her tail helped keeping balance, but sadly for Bramblerose, she didn't see the branch swung in her direction. 

Pain exploded through the hobbit as she was sent flying a few yards, the ground still rippling and moving, as the very trees seemed to close in around them. She connected hard against a tree trunk and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Dolly meanwhile, coughed and shrieked as earth slowly began to pour in, burying her alive!! 

Roots snaked their way round her legs and arms, holding her tight and cutting off her breathing, as the dim light slowly began to disappear. The dark-haired hobbitess felt her breathing hitch, as a rough root began squeezing her throat, and some soil began to tumble into her face, causing her to hack some more. 

"BRAMBLEROSE!!" she screamed, kicking feebly, as the last shreds of daylight faded and Dolly disappeared underground. 

Slowly, the landscape settled, and was silent. It was as if nothing had happened. It was a few seconds later, that the fox-maiden came to and painfully got up, eyes glazed. 

"Dolly?" 

Silence was her answer, as she took a step forward. The trees were still, mocking her, as Bramblerose began to get frantic. 

"Dolly?! Dolly?!!" Pale eyes tearful, she ran around, attempting to pinpoint her dear cousin's location. Finally, the foxling's delicate hearing picked up a muffled yell, causing her to stop and drop to her knees. 

Slender hands began to scrap at the dirt, digging down to where Dolly was buried. 

"HOLD ON DOLLY!" Bramblerose yelled, her eyes blazing and teeth bared. 

The trees began to stir again, angered at this little creature's impertinence. Ignoring the furious rumbles and groans, she continued to dig, brambles and hidden roots cutting at her trembling fingers.

"Please Dolly…please hold on!" 

Damp hair fell into her eyes, as her body shook with effort. Dolly must be several feet down!! Weeping, she continued to claw fruitlessly at the unrelenting soil, as the branches and roots reached for her. 

Suddenly, Bramblerose was cruelly yanked back, her arms and torso wrapped in the slender branches of an ancient willow tree. Feet uselessly trying to keep a grip, she was hoisted into the air, choking as the branches tightened mercilessly. 

"H-help…" she croaked, as her vision dimmed

__

What about Dolly?! Sweetpea?…Frodo?

"Let…Go…of…ME!!" the last part came out as a snarl, as Bramblerose began to wriggle and strain against the rough wood. 

Then, a deep merry voice could be heard approaching the doomed hobbits. 

"Hey dol! Merry dol! Ring a dong dillo!" 

Confusion swept over the fox-maiden, as she continued to struggle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a stout man dressed in a blue coat and cheerful yellow boots. She could tell, even from her perilous position, that his eyes were a brilliant blue, and his face was as merry as a fellow could be. 

Not even breaking his stride, he hopped up to where Bramblerose was slowly being choked to death and seemed to stop short

  
"What's this? What's this? Old Man Willow caught himself a strange miss? Can't have that, can we? Hold fast m'lady, Tom Bombadil will set this right." 

He then stomped from view, leaving Bramblerose reeling. She had to save Dolly!! She heard the one they'd been looking for, starting to sing in a soft voice. She didn't understand it really, but it seemed to make sense to the fox-maiden. Finally, the branches loosened, and she collapsed to the forest floor, gasping. 

Tom Bombadil helped her up and patted her shoulder

"There, young miss, don't you be worrying about Old Man Willow now." he spoke jovially, but to his surprise, the little hobbit shoved past him and began digging at the dirt. 

"They took my friend!! Please help!!" she cried, cheeks wet with tears. Tom's face hardened as he shook a fist at the surrounding trees 

"Give her back you lot. Come on now! Tom Bombadil speaks!!" 

To Bramblerose's shock, (and relief), the trees seemed to oblige after a moment, and the ground seemed to spit Dolly out like an apple pip. Rolling her cousin over, the fox-maiden's heart hammered at the sight of the plump hobbitess. She was covered in soil, and her face was pale, eyes closed. 

"Dolly! Wake up!" she shook her gently, as Tom Bombadil leaned over to inspect the hobbitess. 

"Hm. This should do the trick" Suddenly, he hit Dolly hard between her shoulder blades. Her brown eyes shot open and she coughed up some dirt and drew in a wheezing breath. 

"Thought….I…was…done….for…" 

Tom laughed, a deep booming laugh. 

"Never in these woods. Come now, my table is waiting with yellow cream and honey! You may stay with me and recover from this wearisome ordeal!" 

He then helped the weak Dolly to her feet and like a gentleman, held the crook of her arm as they walked through the forest, Bramblerose meekly following suite. 

Tom sang now and then, in a glad voice, nonsense lyrics that made the two hobbits smile weakly after their ordeal. 

As they came upon the unusual man's house, Bramblerose couldn't help but glance up at the stars peeking through the trees. Her thoughts returned to the Shire, and what dear Sweetpea was up to right now. Unbidden, Frodo and Sam came to mind, causing the fox-maiden to sigh sadly. One could only imagine where they were…and if they were on the right path. 

__

As they were led to safety, meanwhile, in the fair haven of Rivendell, the elf-maiden Arwen gazed into her love's eyes and felt his burdens wear down on him. Raising a pale hand to his cheek, the daughter of Elrond whispered for him to hold true to his heart…and his path. 

__

For all of them stood on the verge, ready to face the challenges ahead….


	8. Those of the Ages

__

A little introspection of Bramblerose's heritage. I thought I needed to define what it is I'm trying to introduce into the world of Tolkien. It was partially inspired by Goldberry, a 'river-maiden'. And also, the Japanese fable of the kitsune. A mischievous spirit who could shape-shift. Its short, but I was inspired (for once). 

======================================

The sound of the wind, wailing softly through the trees, roused the young hobbit from sleep. She was for once, warm and safe, in a bed. Pale eyes gazed up at the small window, which cast a shaft of moonlight into the room. 

__

The moon…

Covers slipping to the floor, Bramblerose silently walked over to the window and pressed one pale hand to the cool glass. Out there, in the vast world, struggled a certain hobbit and his friends. And here she was, in the home of an unusual man who was called Tom Bombadil. A pang of helplessness was felt as she thought of Frodo, and Sam. 

Her luminous gaze traveled to the tight bundle in the opposite bed. Dark curls flowed over the white pillow, as Dolly slept fitfully, after a horrible ordeal. Her skin was cleansed of dirt, but she still smelled of the earth. 

She'd been buried alive, by the trees. Bramblerose still felt the sharp sting around her neck from the branches. 

Deciding she needed to get out and move, the hobbit padded to the door and gazed out into the darkened corridor. They'd been ushered here by the man, after being fed honey, cream and other goods. She could still taste the honey on her lips. A woman, as beautiful as a glittering waterfall, had sat with them. Bramblerose had been fascinated, while Dolly slowly managed to come to and eat. They were both exhausted however and were shown a room.   


Silent as a shadow, dressed in a loose fitting nightshirt, her tail glimmering in the torch light, Bramblerose made her way to the main door. She encountered no-one, as she carefully pushed the door open and stepped out into the darkness. 

What greeted her was a delicious billow of night air, and the vast liquid night sky, dotted with stars and the beautiful moon. Several silvery clouds meandered across the sky, as she wandered, feeling the soft grass between her toes. 

"Ah, the wild one." came a rich rumbling voice. Blinking, the hobbit turned to see Tom, half-hidden in shadows, smoking a long pipe. 

"Wild one sir?" she inquired, voice high.

He puffed a little before stepping out into the light, blue eyes impossibly bright on this night. 

"The one with the wildness inside." He smiled, as she grew defensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she retorted, before realizing her tail was twitching. The irritation drained out of her as she turned to face the moon again. 

"You are of the fox kin." came his observation. Her heart stopped beating, as pale eyes fixed on his stout form. He joined her side, still smoking. 

"You…you know of them?" she whispered, hope quivering. He nodded once, smacking his lips as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

"You'd be surprised what I know, young fox-ling." 

Bramblerose remained silent, curiosity piqued. 

"Who are you? ..your…presence is unusual" She blushed at his amused look and tried to explain.

"When I am with people, I get a certain scent from them, a…" she struggled with the right word 

"An aura." he interjected, knowingly. Startled, the maiden nodded 

"Aye. An aura. But you…your presence is familiar, here and now…but also vast…timeless. You carry the scent of things long gone. Things I have never seen yet seem to reconise." 

Frowning, she looked down, 

"I just don't understand what I'm meant to be…"

The pipe weed smoke drifted on the wind, mixing with the night air, and giving it a rather surreal taste. 

"You are as old as the trees…the mountains, and the seas." Tom spoke softly, his brown face solomn for once. 

"We are different from others, young Bramblerose. Your kind are part of this world…and the next. The fox-kin drift through the ages, lending help and mischief to countless generations." 

Bramblerose remained silent, drinking in every word. She was that old? 

But…she didn't feel it. 

Those blue eyes locked with hers 

"You were born as a gift. You are kin to the halflings in flesh…but your spirit…is linked to this world, to your ancestors."

"Are there others?" 

He smiled, tapping his pipe, empting the ash. 

"Oh yes. There are. But they are fading." at her gasp, he patted her shoulder 

"Do not fear for them. They will always live on…unseen but there." 

"They can dance on the very wind you know…" His eyes grew distant. 

"Across the waves, through the trees." he paused, " I haven't seen one in years. You're the first I've met who was sired by one." 

Bramblerose bit her lip, and looked away, heart sick. 

"I am nothing more than a freak. An abomination. I feel so…" her voice grew fragile 

"so…trapped. Restless. Like I want run…forever." 

Tom smiled warmly, tucking his pipe away, and regarding the hobbit kindly. 

"One day you shall chose…who you want to be, lass." 

And he left there, nightshirt tugging in the night breeze, rich red hair tangling about her slender face. 

"Who I want to be…" Bramblerose echoed, remaining there a bit longer. Trying to feel closer to those distant kin, who Tom said danced on the very clouds. 

She had no idea, that fox-sprites (he called them fox-kin) were more of an essence than an actual being. From what Gandalf had told her, they could assume the form of any being, but their true nature, true form was that of a flickering fox. 

Maybe she'd meet one, one day. To chose what she could be…

Having much food for thought, Bramblerose eventually returned to their chamber and observed Dolly's slumbering form. Sitting down on the bed, with a creak, the hobbit tenderly brushed some damp curls from her young cousin's brow. Could she ever leave the path she'd always known? 

Her family? The simply life of a hobbit? No-body had the answer save herself. And even that was hidden from her. 

Suddenly, Dolly's dark eyes flickered open, and focused blearily on Bramblerose's face. 

"S'dark." 

"Aye, its still night." 

"My very breath hurts"  


Bramblerose felt a stab of remorse, at letting her cousin go on this journey. 

"I'm sure you'll be alright. Just sleep Dolly." 

One more brush across the brow, and Dolly faded into sleep again. 

Rising, Bramblerose slid into her own bed, and lay still. When they'd arrived, she'd hastily stuffed the letter into Tom's rough hands, and there'd been no mention of it since. 

'I guess its over. Tomorrow we'll head home…to the Shire. And perhaps Frodo is waiting." This brought a soft smile to her lips, as she fell asleep. 

'I need to tell him, sometime. Tell him…' but she was deep in slumber. 

=========================================================

At the table, Tom sat in his chair, the letter at his elbow. A poem in white flitted into the room, the sweet Goldberry. 

"What is wrong, Tom?" she murmured, her voice like that of a bubbling stream, musical and sweet. 

He roused, as though from a dream, and smiled at the River-maiden. Goldberry was in a way, of the same kin as Bramblerose. Part of Middle-earth, fair and enchanting. 

"It is nothing, my fair Goldberry. Come, it is late." He stood and escorted her from the room, leaving the letter on the table. 

Its contents were only known to him, and it troubled him. He needed to speak with the hobbit-maidens in the morning. 

'What destiny carves for us…' he thought, with a wry smile. 

=====================================================

Rivendell was an enchanting place, the perfume of roses heavy in the air. The warm glow of lights, bathed the Ring Bearer, as he walked through intricate gardens and over ornate bridges. The ring lay in his pocket, cool and silent for once. 

His wound still burned, but the herbs given to him by Lord Elrond stopped the fiery pain from causing him too much discomfort. 

Tomorrow, they were to be summoned to a meeting, in regards to the ring. 

Stopping at a small, dark river, he looked around at the watching trees and caught sight of two figures. 

It was Strider, walking with the fair Arwen. Words could not describe her beauty. She was surrounded in a pale, ethereal light, her gown whispering about her feet. 

They looked at each other with a powerful love, as they disappeared from view. Frodo tucked his hands in his pockets, and wondered how young Bramblerose was doing. He hoped she was happy, and…maybe thought of him. 

When they parted, he had been tempted…to …

A blush stole across the hobbit's cheeks, as he looked at the scarf he carried in his hand. Tomorrow, the ring would be out of his hands, and he could return home, with Sam, Merry and Pippin.

He smiled, folding the scarf against his heart. Yes, he would see her soon. 

How destiny carves its path…taking loved ones on journeys to unknown fates. 

If only either had known what would happen next….


	9. Stealing, Ponderings and an Elf?

__

My god, sorry about the delay. This chapter was so hard to write. I'm sort of foggy as to where this story is going to lead. It'll take an independent turn from the story as we know it, but our unlikely team will set about causing and stopping events that weren't really explained in the movie. Make sense? I hope so. Once again, sorry the chapter is so short. gulp

"Stay on the dry path and no harm shall befall you" Tom's rich voice instructed, as the two hobbits stood before him in the bright morning. Dolly sported a new green cloak, embroidered with reeds and flowing waves at the edges, courtesy of the fair Goldenberry light touch. The glimmering thread caught the morning sunshine and gave the cloak a beautiful shimmer. Bramblerose's cloak was replaced by a new midnight blue variation. It was thrown over her shoulder and pinned with a silver broach of amber. Their packs were full of bread, honey and wine. Both felt ready to tackle anything.

Goldenberry straightened from adjusting Bramblerose's collar on her father's coat she still wore. Dolly smiled up at Tom before dipping into a curtsey.

"Thank you Mister. Bombadil."

"Yes" Bramblerose chimed in " and you too, Lady Goldenberry."

Those mentioned, smiled warmly down at the two hobbits, before Tom pulled out two long wrapped items.

"For protection my ladies."

Receiving the wrapped item, Bramblerose was surprised at its weight. The sharp tang of metal reached her nose, and she gaped.

"Swords?!"

Dolly jumped and examined it further by pulling off the fabric. A well-worn brown sheath lay underneath.

"Well, not exactly!" boomed Tom, with a laugh " They're short swords to bigger folk, but they'll suit you nicely eh?" The two maidens didn't know what to say and graciously accepted the short swords. Finally, it was time to set off.

"So, taking this path shall lead us to Rivendell?"

"Aye, just don't stray from it."

"Yes sir" Dolly answered, before they finally bid the two kindly people farewell. As the two hobbits walked toward the beckoning cool forest, the plump hobbit felt a shiver of recollection. Her cousin caught this and shot her a concerned look.

"Alright Dolly?"

"Y-yes, of course." Dolly lied, though it did her little good. Bramblerose could probably smell a liar. But to her surprise, the fox-maiden didn't inquire any further….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Meanwhile, in Rivendell….

"Are you sure about this Mister. Frodo?"

Startled from his thoughts, the blue-eyed hobbit looked over his shoulder, his pale fingers encasing the band of gold he held close. Frodo took a moment to answer, as Samwise walked closer.

"Yes Sam…I feel that I must do this"

The gardener smiled faintly, and joined his side, to look out over the enchanting evening. The sun was just setting over the trees, casting the magnificent house of Elrond in a golden glow.

"Its no Shire.." Sam blurted out, before blushing beetroot red at Frodo's chuckle " but its lovely here."

"Yes. Yes it is."

The two friends stood in comfortable silence, until Frodo shifted uncomfortably. His shoulder was starting to throb again.

"Perhaps you should go see Lord Elrond again?" Sam pointed out anxiously, as his friend sat down on a stone bench, face pinched and white.

"No…I'll be alright. Just hurting a little" Sam's face fell, and he turned away, causing Frodo to look concerned

"Is something wrong Sam?"

"Well..no, and yes. I-I couldn't protect you like I promised Gandalf." A gentle smile grew across Frodo's face, as he stood up and reached out. Clasping his friend's shoulder, Frodo turned him around and caught his tearful eyes.

"You tried…and that was enough for me. I'm alright see?" He attempted a silly smile, making Sam laugh at the absurd face he was making.

"Well, it won't happen again" the hobbit said firmly, blonde head nodding. "I'll protect you. Get you home to the Shire…"

Frodo's heart swelled for a moment. He really did have the dearest friend in the world.

"I wonder where Merry and Pippin are?" he suddenly uttered, realizing the two trouble-makers weren't around.

"Probably raiding the kitchens or something"  
Frodo looked appalled

"You don't think they'd-"

At Sam's pointed, tired look, he fell short and shook his head

"Yes… they will be"

==================================================================

"Oi!"

"What?"

"What do ye think Frodo and Sam are doing?"  
There was a moment of silence, before Merry's voice answered.

"Probably figured out what we're doing."

"Raiding the kitchen?"

"Yes!"

"How DO they guess so well?"

Between them, the two hobbits were carrying two cured hams, a plump chicken, a dozen apples, pockets of nuts and various sweets, and two bottles of wine.

"That elven chap looked rather mad didn't he?" Merry commented as they darted down an empty hallway. Pippin snorted, bending to retrieve a bouncing apple.

"I tried t'explain the concept of 'more than 3 meals a day" but he wouldnae listen!" Eyes rolling, he turned a corner, and collided with someone.

It was as if Pippin's jacket had exploded with food. Scrambling backwards, Pippin looked up to meet the amused gaze of Strider.

"This isnae what ye think!" he howled, scrabbling to gather up his lost snacks (though how a cured ham is a snack, was beyond anyone except fellow hobbits). Strider quirked an eyebrow, and hide his smile.

"And what should I think?" he asked, his voice low with the severity of the situation. Merry, helping Pippin to his feet, suddenly straightened letting go of his cousin who collapsed with a shriek to the floor

"Think…think that you saw NOTHING!!"

And with that, the two hobbits took off at an extraordinary speed, leaving a trail of food behind them. Strider shook his head, laughing and kept walking in the opposite direction, his heart light. His footsteps faded down the hallway…

Far off, in the Old Woods, lay Dolly and Bramblerose. They had finally laid down for the night, and were now staring up at the huge moon that shone down through the leaves. They had tried to count the stars but Dolly had grown bored with this so now silence had fallen between them.

" I wonder how Sweetpea is doing?" Bramblerose mused sleepily, her head buried beneath the cloak she wore. Dolly, wide-awake, puffed out a breath of air and shook her head.

"Livid no doubt."

"We'll be confined to the burrow for eternity." Bramblerose mused, her voice drifting. Her lack of sleep had finally caught up with her, and she was comfortable on a patch of soft grass. Her cousin grumbled at this, and turned over

"You'll be confined. She'll string me up when she finds it was my idea."

Bramblerose muttered something and soon, all Dolly could hear was the spitting of embers from the dying fire, and the warm wind through the trees. The forest was quiet tonight, save the occasional hoot of an owl and cry of insects. Rolling over to get more comfortable, the hobbit lay still and was finally feeling the laziness of sleep drift over her when…

Someone tripped over her.  
With an ungainly wobble, the person fell to the ground in a tangle of fabric and fought her way into a sitting position. Glancing at Bramblerose who was also sat up, Dolly looked back at the stranger, and stared. Sitting in front of them was no mortal, but an elf!! A real live elf! She was dressed in a dark brown riding dress, her pale blue cloak muddied and looking rather worse for wear. The elf maiden possessed luminous creamy skin which was smudged in several places with mud and grime, her dark brown hair had attracted some leaves to entangle in its fine tresses.

Over all, Bramblerose and Dolly's first encounter with an elf…wasn't as spectacular as they'd of hoped.

"Alright there?" Dolly asked timidly. The elf seemed to sniff and brush down her already dusty dress.

"Certainly." she answered stiffly, before standing up and all three heard a crack of wood. The elf made a wounded sound and picked up what seemed to of been a bow. She then swore in what the hobbits could only assume was elvish.

"Can we…" Bramblerose had scrambled out of her cloak and was approaching the elf like one would approach a dangerous animal : with caution.

"…help?"

Dark eyes flew up to meet their expectant gazes and she seemed to realize how… short they were. One of them appeared to have a tail. Woodland creatures?

"Ah, no. Thank you, erm, little person" the elf answered, trying to look regal but actually failed miserably.

"Are you from Rivendell?" Dolly asked eagerly, hoping this elf would know if their friends were alright. She nodded shortly, and began looking around in earnest. As though she was…

"Are you lost?" Bramblerose then asked. As though slapped, the elf swung round and glared down at the hobbit.

"NO! Me? Marewen LOST?" she shook her head, braids swinging, the idea disgusting. "No no. I'm scouting the area. Looking for the dangerous sort, you know?"

At the innocent looks of the hobbits, she sighed " You know, orcs, goblins!"

"Aaaah" the hobbits realized, and nodded.

"Well," Dolly offered "We haven't seen any, right Bramble?"

"Well, we did see a black hooded fellow riding a horse."

There was a moment of silence, before the elf suddenly fell to her knees in front of Bramblerose, her pretty face anxious. Up this close, the fox-maiden could see several cuts but overall the elf possessed an elegant face, with dark eyes that were in fact, brown.

"You saw a Ring Wraith?"

"A wassit?" Dolly echoed, but the elf didn't hear her.

"Please! Where did you see it? Was it… chasing anyone?"  
Bramblerose winced at the tight grip on her shoulders but shook her head. "We saw it days ago, and, it seemed to be looking for someone…"  
"Days.." the elf looked dejected again and rocked back onto her heels. There was silence before Dolly stepped forward

"I'm Dolly. That's Bramblerose.." Both offered friendly smiles, and the elf finally shook off her despair to answer.

"I'm Marawen. Handmaiden to the Evenstar."

"The wassit?"

"Shut UP Dolly!"

It was daybreak before Marawen had explained her story and the hobbits, in all their attempts, were trying to understand.

"So….this…Arwen," Bramblerose began, as her cousin cooked breakfast beside her. "You say you followed her, when she took off and saw her being chased by those hooded people."

"Nazgul"

"'cuse you" Dolly muttered, before receiving an elbow from Bramblerose. "You tried to apprehend them, but they knocked you from your horse…and you've been wandering ever since?"

The elf nodded glumly.   
"Well" Dolly added brightly "We know the way to Rivendell!"

Marawen's eyes lit up

"You do?!" The hobbit nodded, as she served herself a plate of sausages. "Yep. We're heading there right now. Been trying to find our friends."

"Small folk like you?" Marawen suddenly guessed, earning her twin glares. "Erm, I mean, hobbit folk like you?"

Bramblerose nodded sadly. "Four of them."  
"I saw one."

The two hobbits froze as Marawen continued, casting her memory back "I remember riding toward my lady, she didn't see me, but I saw her holding what seemed to be a dark-haired child"

Bramblerose and Dolly exchanged worried looks, as she continued

"He looked close to death! And then, I tried to drive the Nazgul off and then.." she gestured to the nasty purple bruise on her temple.

Bramblerose had gone white , as Dolly absently ate sausages, eyes wide. "That must have been Frodo!" Dolly exclaimed, before her cousin stood up.

"Come on, lets get going." she ordered,

"But I just cooked break-"

"Now! Rivendell is a day's journey. Remember? Follow the path!" In a flurry of activity, soon they'd broken camp and were walking down the sunlit path, a hobbit, a foxling and a tall, graceful elf…..


End file.
